Divino Angel de Oscuridad
by Alice Uchiha 26
Summary: Ahí cosas que es mejor no saber, para el humano están restringidos los asuntos divinos, ¿qué pasaría si incluso dios, cometiera un pequeño error que trascendiera el tiempo? ¿Un ángel convertido en demonio por amor? ¡Qué locura! SasuXsaku
1. chapther 0: Divino Angel de oscuridad

**Titulo : **Divino Ángel de Oscuridad.  
**Autor/a:** Luu-chan26  
**Género:** Romance, drama, un poco de comedia, ficción, misterio.  
**Clasificación:** Supongo que +13.  
**Summary: **Ahí cosas que es mejor no saber, para el humano están restringidos los asuntos divinos, ¿qué pasaría si incluso dios, cometiera un pequeño error que trascendiera el tiempo? ¿Un ángel convertido en demonio por amor? ¡Qué locura!

**Publicaciones:** Aquí y en mundo sasusaku

**Disclaimer: Naruto no me pertenece sino a Masashi Kishimoto-san.**

_**PREFACIO**_

_Uno cree que todo lo que ve es la realidad de su entorno, la verdad sobre su vida y el motivo de la creación de todo aquello que los acompaña sobre la faz de la tierra._

_En todos estos años las seres humanos, hemos evolucionado avanzando a cada momento hacia un futuro próximo, creando cosas por medio de las ciencias que el mismo humano se ha impuesto a sí mismos, buscando encontrar las respuestas al porque y como se ha formado la vida de nuestro mundo, rebasando las fronteras de nuestro conocimiento en una búsqueda insaciable por descubrir, saber y reproducir todo lo que es inexplicable o que a lo menos esta fuera de nuestro alcance…Con el paso de los años, esta búsqueda a logrado el desarrollo de la sociedad, haciéndonos dependientes de tecnologías y desarrollados programas, adictos a sustancias que dañan nuestra integridad física y mental, ambiciosos ante el dinero y el poder._

_Fríos y sádicos seres que no nos inmutamos a la hora de ver, saber o asesinar a nuestra gente volviéndonos sordos e ignorantes ante el sufrimiento de los demás con tal de obtener lo que deseamos, creando a una sociedad que, más allá de serlo, se convierte en un virus que se ha multiplicado contaminando, dañando y matando todo a su paso, para que al final, termine exterminándose a sí mismo._

_Escudándonos en el silogismo oculto dentro de la frase: "ver para creer" o "si no puedo verlo no es real"; diciendo tener fe sabiendo que realmente no podemos creer en nada o en nadie. Y es entonces cuando uno se pregunta ¿Qué es la fe? Dentro de la religión católica, la fe podría definirse como la creencia en un dios (o de la religión misma) único y verdadero, en su hijo Jesucristo, en los ángeles y demonios, el cielo y el infierno. _

_Bueno, debó aclarar que esta explicación no se debe a que quiera impartirte alguna lección sin embargo es una parte importante de la creencia de el ser humano. Se han realizado grandes estudios sobre la creencia de dios, los milagros realizados en este mundo, las posesiones de demonios y la veracidad sobre la existencia del cielo y el infierno, claramente a pesar de los grandes avances del hombre aun no somos capaces de saber que hay más allá de lo sobrenatural o divino de las cosas._

_Dios aun nos rige, y nos impide descubrir más de lo que el humano debiese saber y sin embargo ¡aun buscamos sobrepasar las leyes impuestas por dios para llenar nuestra ambiciosa existencia!_

_Tal vez, el señor ya tiene dispuesto el momento en que los humanos conozcamos sobre la existencia de lo desconocido, los ángeles y los demonios algún día se darán a ver y dios nos mostrara el porqué el ser humano siempre debe tener límites y no intentar desafiarle.__ Pues de hacerlo…seremos exterminados. Pero bueno; los humanos no somos perfectos, ¿Algo mas, que pudiera interesarte? Tal vez…_

_¿Sabias que dios a cometido algunos desperfectos en sus divinas creaciones?_

_¿Te gustaría saber, la historia de este hermoso pecado que ha trascendido los siglos?_

_Pues bien…este es el comienzo de esta historia._

* * *

_Hola! Soy nueva en esta pagina, un placer._

_Les agradesco el que se tomaran la molestia de pasarse a este fic, espero no decepcionarles, recuerden que esta es la primera vez que escribo, asi que !tengan piedad! XD_

_Sin mas espero verlos en un par de dias mas, posiblemente publique el capitulo 1 el dia viernes. Espero contar con su presensia y comentarios, que como ya saben es lo que impulsa este fic. Bye, Bye!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Capitulo 1: Suspendida.**

"_Siento que algo solemne va a llegar a mi vida.  
¿Es acaso la muerte? ¿Por ventura el amor?  
Palidece mi rostro, mi alma está conmovida,  
y sacude mis miembros un sagrado temblor."_

_Amado Nervo-Expectación.__**  
**_

.

"_¿Estás ahí?... Por favor, despierta."_

¿Quién diría que volvería a despertarla? Levanto su mirada, desvelando un hermoso destello verdoso, mirando la nada. Después cerró sus ojos mientras sonreía, aquella voz volvía a llamarle. _**Al igual que otras veces**_**.** Ni siquiera ella misma imagino que ese momento volviese a repetirse, suspiro emocionada, mientras la oscuridad de aquel lugar le abrigaba, tiernamente.

Sus largos mechones de cabello rosado, destellaban uno que otro reflejo oscuro gracias a la escasa luz de ese lugar.

"…_Despierta, y regresa a mí, despierta…"_

Se sentía feliz, tan solo por el hecho de que aquella voz desconocida le llamara de esa manera. Impregnada de sentimientos poco practicados en ella; al igual que las demás voces pertenecientes a los humanos.

Después de todo; seres como ella no se daba el lujo de sentir algo por los demás, a no ser, que sea odio, repugnancia y lastima. Y más si se trataba de un vil humano. Pero a pesar de ello, sabiéndose como un ser que no podía sentir nada, siendo una maquina de exterminio y estando confinada a vivir eternamente en lo más profundo del abismo, ésa voz, le era conocida, _familiar_.

Miro a su alrededor, viendo a sus sirvientes, y más atrás a sus ex-contratistas que se limitaban a dormir, esperando su conversión para después pasar a la liberación de sus almas y así intentar trascender.

-Pobres ilusos…-Rio suavemente-…creer que aun tienen la oportunidad de ser aceptados, es patético.

Se levanto mientras de una mesa cercana tomaba una copa, la acerco a sus labios y bebió un poco del líquido rojizo contenido en ella. Se giro nuevamente y les miro una vez más, ellos jamás saldrían de ahí, nadie podía. Era cierto que dado su tiempo y cumpliendo sus ordenes serian transformados y sucesivamente liberados para cumplir sus mandatos y los del señor del infierno pero aun así…

_No había esperanza de salir sin regresar después._

_**El abismo **_era uno de los máximos castigos dentro del infierno. Y ella lo sabía de sobra, no por nada tenía el deber de custodiar ese sitio. _O eso era lo que __**él**__ había dicho._

Mentira.

Suspiro fastidiada, había pasado tanto tiempo dentro de ese mundo, que ya había olvidado, incluso el porqué de su existir, el porqué de su todo. El porque de su sacrificio.

"…_Regresa a mi…regresa…"_

De nuevo la voz le llamo y ella tuvo el deseo de responder. Respiro profundamente, deseando…Bueno, ni siquiera sabía con exactitud que era aquello que deseaba, siempre que escuchaba aquella; voz su cuerpo y mente deseaban algo indefinible.

"…_Por favor, regresa, ayúdame… ¡No me dejes solo! ¡Por favor!.. Sálvame ¡Sálvame!..."_

La voz se había tornado más fuerte, constante y desesperada repitiendo la misma frase, sintió lastima de su persona, al no poder seguir aquel impulso dentro de sí.

La ronca voz se detuvo después de unos minutos, el silencio volvió a reinar en ese lugar y sus inexpresivos ojos miraron sus manos. Cerró sus ojos mientras volvía el sueño a su cuerpo y lentamente volvió a sentarse en aquel "trono".

Suspiro molesta.

Abrió sus ojos, irónicamente ella estaba condenada a dormir desde hace mucho tiempo y contra ello, esa voz, siempre le despertaba de su sueño por más que tuviese el deseo de no hacerlo. **Esa voz le hacia recordar su triste realidad.**

-Pronto nos volveremos a ver…solo espera por mí. –Susurro, respondiendo a la voz desconocida.- El momento está cerca.

Cerro sus ojos, sumisa a la orden del descansó eterno.

"…_Te esperare siempre…siempre…"_

¡Hola, buen día!

Aw los adoro, los amo! Muchas gracias por el apoyo que me han dado, de verdad, no esperaba que el fic fuera de sus gusto, de verdad estoy feliz.

Decirles que baile ridículamente frente a mi madre mientras cantaba alegremente la canción que pasaba por el reproductor del Ares -Que para colmo era un canción de dora la exploradora que descargue para el cumpleaños de mi prima- es simplemente, darles una idea de mi emoción.

Una aclaración: Este fic ya lo había publicado en Mundo Sasusaku. Aunque había quedado inconcluso por un gran bloqueo mental. Ahora que he podido continuarlo, decidí publicarlo aquí en pero con una nueva redacción. Si alguno de ustedes estuvo en ese foro y tuvo la oportunidad de leer mi fic ahí se dará cuenta de que en el texto ahí varias diferencias. Estas mismas son porque tras revisarlo me di cuenta de que había cosas bastante confusas. Muchas partes no tenían coherencia y esto a largo plazo, dificultaría el final que tengo planeado para el mismo.

Bueno, eso si no desean una continuación. Aunque a decir verdad creo que será un final definitivo. Pero eso se vera mas adelante ¿ne?

Espero qué al igual que el prologo, el primer capitulo logre cumplir con sus expectativas y que por demás sea de su completo agrado. Sin más me despido de todos con un abrazo, Bye, Bye.

PD: Los lunes y jueves se publican las continuaciones.


	3. Chapter 2

Un hola para todas ustedes! Aquí les dejo la continuación, pero antes de eso una notificación para que puedan leer más tranquilamente el capitulo:

-**Pensamientos * Ligeros recuerdos: **_-"Amo a sasuke-kun." * "Demasiado tal vez"_

**Dialogo: **-Amo a sasuke-kun.

**Teléfonos o aparatos: **_*Amo a sasuke-kun*_

_-_En ciertas ocasiones cuando el dialogo este Subrayado,  normalmente se usara para recalcar algo. O será utilizada para la desconocida voz que sasuke escucha y en su futuro otro personaje importante, del cual no diré su nombre hasta después.

Capitulo 2: Fuera de la rutina.

"_El destino es el cambiador de tu futuro; el destino es un juego de la ruleta de variaciones a tu manera de vivir..."_

**.**

**.**

"…_Te esperare siempre…siempre…"_

Se levanto de golpe, mirando a todos lados. Frunció el ceño mientras sus manos sujetaban con fuerza la sabana.

-Maldita sea…otra vez ese sueño. -Susurro molesto.

Cerró sus ojos mientras regulaba su respiración, suspiro frustrado pasándose una mano por el rostro, levanto su mirada y por minutos miro sin interés su habitación. Se levanto pesadamente con dirección al baño, poco después el sonido del agua al caer por la regadera se escucho.

El agua cayendo sobre su cuerpo era algo demasiado relajante, recargo levemente su frente en la pared mientras el agua seguía cayendo sin parar sobre él, entrecerró los ojos, aquella tensión dentro de sí era _extraña_.

Al salir de la ducha, paso la toalla rojiza por su cabello azabache, sus dos flequillos cayeron sobre su rostro, su cabello era rebelde y sedoso.

Sé encamino al armario en busca de su típico traje de oficina, se miro al enorme espejo colocándose con dificultad la corbata azulada que portaba, su pálida piel resaltaba más el fino color de sus ojos negros y profundos, sus facciones finas pero maduras se mantenían inmutables y su cuerpo bien formado vestía su nuevo traje negro, y un par de zapatos del mismo color.

Tomo su celular, portafolio y llaves para salir de su apartamento lentamente, repentinamente detuvo su andar y miro fijamente aquel objeto que yacía sobre la mesita de noche junto a su cama, el anillo de aquella gema rojiza resplandecía con la tenue luz que se escabullía por las cortinas.

Sonrió levemente, tomándolo en sus manos, lo coloco sin dudar en su dedo anular y así salió.

Subió a su automóvil y condujo hacia la empresa perteneciente a su familia, Corporaciones Uchiha, la cual era reconocida en todo el mundo. O eso era, anterior a los 4 años de perdida que había sufrido la empresa. Aun así, seguía siendo conocida.

Al llegar miro a cada empleado con arrogancia, sintiendo repugnancia ante aquellos obreros, viéndolos como inferiores a él en todos los sentidos. Al adentrarse a su oficina comenzó a revisar unos documentos con cierta atención hasta que encontró lo que buscaba.

Sonrió complacido.

Observo aquel documento, detallando y casi memorizando su contenido. Su oportunidad para obtener el puesto de su padre como presidente de la empresa y sus acciones por fin había llegado. Dejo el documento sobre la mesa, riendo levemente, estaba seguro que obtendría el puesto.

_Solo era cuestión de tiempo, para obtener el poder que tanto deseaba, y la plenitud de vencer por sobre sus grandes rivales._

Escucho el timbre del teléfono sobre su escritorio, presiono uno de los luminosos botones, y permitió que el llamado se escuchara en alta voz.

_-*…Buenos días, Sasuke…*_

- Buenos días. -Contesto- ¿ahora qué quieres?

_-*Ya debes saber sobre el retiro de tu padre y lo de la selección del siguiente presidente ¿verdad?*_

-…Así es, de hecho acabo de leerlo…

_-*¡Bien!, dentro del documento está información necesaria para que, tu como candidato, debes tener en cuanta para lograrlo. Aunque supongo que ya lo sabías. _–Suspiro.-_ Así que trata de ser lo mas apegado y puntual en cuanto a los requisitos y juntas.*_

-Eso no tienes que recordármelo, me conoces muy bien, sabes perfectamente que yo no soy igual a ti.

Una risa se escucho por el comunicador.

_-*Cierto, tienes toda la razón. Después de todo, eres "El Gran Sasuke Uchiha"… _-Rio de nuevo.- _¿Seguro que eres normal? Porque empiezo a dudarlo._

-Claro que lo soy, no digas tonterías…-Gruño levemente.- Te dejo; tengo trabajo que hacer.

_-*No te preocupes, amigo mío, nos veremos cuando regrese a la ciudad._

El comunicador se apago. Al ser terminada la plática el pelinegro se dedico a seguir con su trabajo sin borrar aquella sonrisa arrogante. Sintiéndose afortunado.

-…Solo es cuestión de tiempo…-murmuro.

Entrecerró sus orbes negros, mientras su cabeza imaginaba el momento en que tuviera a su padre, hermano y a los miembros del consejo totalmente humillados a sus pies. Estaba bastante ansioso de que pronto sucediera lo que su macabra imaginación le mostraba tan gloriosamente.

El sonido de la puerta le hizo salir de su dulce ensoñación.

-¡Adelante!

Una joven de cabello rubio entro por la puerta, mostrando sus finas curvas entalladas por las ropas ceñidas y unos ojos azul celeste, que le miraban penetrantes debajo de unos lentes.

-Disculpe las molestias, -se disculpo cerrando la puerta tras de sí.- Sasuke-kun.

-No hay problema, Ino. ¿Qué necesitas?

-Nada en especial…solo le traía los documentos que me dio, sobre los términos del contrato que realizo con el señor jikiwa.

El muchacho asintió con la cabeza, alargando la mano para tomar lo que la joven le extendía. Una vez en sus manos los reviso.

-Solo tiene que firmarlos, me encargue de todo lo demás por usted… -mencionó un poco sonrojada.

El pelinegro solo asintió mudamente, minutos después alzó la mirada para ver a su secretaria fijamente, la chica se emociono ante la mirada de su jefe.

-Ino…-Susurro, la chica trago en seco.-… ¿Qué es lo que esta asiendo ahí parada?

Ella le miro interrogante, confundida. Frunció el seño al ver que la chica no se movía, o mejor dicho, no captaba lo que le quería decir.

-¿Qué esperas, una invitación a caso? Ya puedes irte Yanamaka.

Ahora sí, le miro aun más molesto pues ella seguía sin moverse ni un poco del sitio en que estaba, tomo con dos dedos el puente de su nariz, suplicando paciencia.

- ¿Qué no tienes trabajo que hacer? -Le dijo ya sin paciencia- ¡Muévete, ya, largo!

-¡si, ahora mismo!

La chica respingo y salió corriendo. Sasuke suspiro fastidiado, cada vez era peor.

-Idiota…-Susurro.-…debo encontrar alguien que la reemplace y pronto.

.-.

Una vez que la rubia estuvo fuera, suspiro cansada, siempre era lo mismo con su jefe.

Regreso a su sitio con un aura melancólica sobre si, al ver que no podían cambiar las cosas, siempre era lo mismo, primero todo comenzaba bien y al segundo instante empeoraba. Siempre metía la pata. Miro disimuladamente a todos lados, abrió rápidamente unos de los cajones dentro del escritorio y saco una fotografía, tocando suavemente él sitio donde su jefe estaba. Sonrió emocionada.

-No importa que me trate así. –Murmuro, abrazando la fotografía con anhelo.- Nada me separara de usted, no importa lo que pase, siempre estaré ahí para ti, mi adorado sasuke-kun. -Subió la fotografía, posicionando sus labios donde el pelinegro.

La guardo al ver como uno de los trabajadores más fieles de su jefe se acercaba a ella. Acomodo un poco sus lentes, simulando normalidad. El chico de ojos violáceos le miro con burla, mientras en sus labios, se formaba una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Hola Ino! Lindo día para besarse con una fotografía ¿no lo crees?

- ¡Pero qué diablos dices!...-Mencionó.- Deja de decir cosas sin sentido, Suingetsu.

El chico rio levemente.

-…Ino, Ino, Ino…-Canturreo.-…Cuando comprenderás que tu jefecito jamás te hará caso, ¿tan tonta eres para creer que llegara a quererte? -Ella le miro con odio.- Sasuke Uchiha, la persona que dices amar, no conoce lo que es el amor. Para él eso no existe. Deja ya de gastar tu tiempo, no seas ilusa.

Tras decir esas palabras, él peliblanco entro a la oficina sin ningún pudor, cerrándola tras de sí. La chica se mantuvo en silencio por unos instantes. Chasqueo la lengua, molesta.

-Maldito idiota, pronto callaras tus palabras… -Susurro con odio en su voz.- Imbécil.

El teléfono a su lado resonó, miro fugazmente de donde provenía la llamada_: Recepción._ Lo levanto para contestar, un tanto fastidiada.

-Oficina de Uchiha sasuke… -Abrió sus ojos confundida.- ¿Qué dices?...Pero, que yo recuerde no tengo ninguna entrevista para hoy con el joven Sasuke…-Susurro a la recepcionista mientras rebuscaba entre unos papeles.- Además esas entrevistas ya… ¡Espera!

La joven saco de entre todo una carpeta negra, con una nota escrita con su letra.

-¡Valla! Al parecer es cierto, se me debió haber pasado al estar realizando el contrato escrito para hoy.

Miro la carpeta oscura frente a ella, un escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, algo en todo eso no andaba bien puesto que estaba segura de que todas las entrevistas planeadas ya habían sido llevadas a cabo.

-Llévala a la sala de conferencias, es el único lugar que no está ocupado, dile que sasuke-kun tardara unos minutos en llegar. Ofrécele lo necesario para que no se fastidie.

Colgó el auricular fuertemente, frunció el ceño mientras tomaba la carpeta negra sobre su escritorio. Chasqueo la lengua y respirando hondamente, apretó el botón del comunicador, instantáneamente una voz le contesto.

_-*Ahora que es lo que quieres, Ino…Creí que había quedado claro que no quería que me molestaras.*_

-L-Lo siento, sasuke-kun pero, al parecer aun ahí una entrevista para el puesto de secretaria personal sin realizar.

_-*¡¿Qué? Se suponía que habíamos cumplido con todas.*_

Ino trago saliva, ante el tono frio de su jefe.

-Yo también creí lo mismo, pero creo que me lo pase al estar trabajando realizando el contrato que esta mañana le entregue. -Un gruñido salió en respuesta- La persona esta esperándole en la sala de conferencias; si gusta puedo decirle que ya no hay plaza.

Del intercomunicador salió una risa suave que seguramente seria del peliblanco, acompañada de un largo suspiro de fastidio por parte de Sasuke.

_-*Enseguida salgo.*_

Sin demora, y tras cortar la breve conversación, tanto Sasuke como suingetsu salieron de la oficina, Ino extendió la carpeta mientras el pelinegro se la arrebataba y caminaba por el pasillo en dirección al ascensor.

Una vez que el ojinegro salió de la vista de ambos trabajadores, el peliblanco soltó una carcajada.

-¡ha! Querida, será mejor que vallas empacando tus cosas y busques con anticipación un nuevo trabajo.

-¡¿Qué dices?

-Lo que escuchaste, Sasuke es un hombre con mucha paciencia, pero al parecer tu ya has roto el límite de tolerancia. -sonrió- Bueno por lo menos, eso es lo que ha dicho hace poco. De hecho me a pedido que te diga, que estas oficialmente Despedida.

Ella abrió sus ojos sorprendida y suingetsu simplemente le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, mas por burla que por apoyo.

-Espero que mañana en la mañana ya no estés aquí. Que malo es saber que no podremos despedirte con algo especial ¿no crees? Nos vemos.

El muchacho desapareció por el corredor y ella se agacho derrotada, mientras sus ojos se ponían cristalinos.

.

.

La había despedido, era una decisión irrevocable.

Sí, eso era lo que Sasuke, se repetía constantemente mientras avanzaba con molestia hacia la sala de conferencias donde realizaría la entrevista.

_-"Maldita Ino" -_Se dijo.- "_Tarde casi toda mi vida esperando que esta noticia llegara, y cuando por fin lo hace, ella tenía que joderlo todo ¡Y lo hizo en menos de media hora!"_

Afuera de la sala, una joven de cabello castaño de dos coletas (estilo japonesas) le esperaba. Suspiro, por lo menos Tenten Ama era más eficaz que su ex secretaria personal, y eso que solo se encargaba de simples trabajos como ir y traer documentos, las copias, etc.

-Buenos días, joven. -Saludo.

- Tenten ¿está adentro? -Cuestiono molesto.

Ella solo asintió para después retirarse del lugar, no sin antes reiterarle que si necesitaba algo le llamara. Sasuke se giro y coloco su mano sobre la perilla de la puerta. Suspiro, lo haría rápidamente para evitarse más problemas.

Se detuvo solo unos instantes, por alguna razón sentía que debía alejarse de ahí, respiro hondo y entro, sin saber que una vez dentro le sería imposible salir de aquello en lo que se había metido.

_**Una vez más.**_

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! De verdad agradezco sus hermosos comentarios: Dulcecito y patti.

Me alegra saber que estoy cumpliendo con sus expectativas, y espero que con su ayuda sigua haciéndolo hasta que este fic termine. ¡Son mi inspiración, chicas! Como han visto, sasuke ha iniciado el día con el pie izquierdo…Pobre Ino. ¿Alguien se imagina quien es el hombre que hablo inicialmente con sasu-kun?

En fin, no las aburro mas je, me despido de todas ustedes con un mega abrazototote y recuerden dejar sus comentarios y criticas respecto al capitulo de hoy.

Se me olvidaba: He decidido subir las continuaciones solamente los MIERCOLES. Ahora si, ¡Bye, Bye!


	4. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3: Contraste.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_¿Cómo había empezado todo?_

_Dios había creado todo lo que existía y a los humanos los había hecho a su imagen y semejanza. Dándoles como muestra de su amor un corazón que podía ser llenado por lo que ellos desearan con tal de encontrarse con su destino y realizarlo. _

_Los primeros habían sido Adán y Eva, pero a pesar de que el sitio donde residían era el paraíso una entidad oscura que había nacido como contraparte del creador se hizo presente por primera vez en la forma de una serpiente. Aunque para la vista de Eva esa criatura mas que una serpiente era una bestia con miles de formas detrás de su mascara escamosa._

_Y esta entidad tentó a Eva a comer del fruto prohibido. Y ella dio de comer a Adán. Y dios bajo y condeno a la humanidad a atarse a sus acciones en vida para poder volver al paraíso una vez que su vida se extinguiese. Encarando dios a la serpiente y condenándola al subreino, la maldita serpiente se revelo como realmente era ante el señor, causando temor entre las criaturas del Edén. La bestia surgió con prepotencia._

_Dios llamo a esa fuerza pecadora que se mostro como _Abaddon_ y después como _Belial_ siendo la oscuridad eterna que seguiría la luz en forma de bestia a través de los siglos._

_Bajo una feroz batalla, el creador con su infinito poder confino a esta criatura al final de un todo, dando la creación del infierno donde Belial era gran señor. Encadenado como la horripilante bestia que era; lleno su mundo de ira y desesperación, de sed de venganza y de fuerte deseo por la destrucción. El infierno se volvió en el lugar más horrendo que pudo existir dentro del todo que se creo. La bestia enfurecida dejo una muy pequeña parte de su maldad residiendo en uno de los querubines del cielo, un querubín que después se convertiría en un Arcángel. Un ángel oscuro que le daría el armamento suficiente para consumar su venganza sobre dios y el mundo._

_Y en la oscuridad del infierno, espero. Hasta el momento en que aquel ángel decidiera madurar y sembrara la oscuridad en alguien con el poder suficiente para cortar sus cadenas. _

_Alguien tan fuerte, como__** amado**__ por dios._

_**.**_

Abrió la puerta lentamente, su oscura mirada busco dentro de la estancia a tan inesperada molestia y ahí la encontró, parada frente a una ventana mirando el exterior. La luz proveniente de la misma le impedía ver a plenitud a la persona, por lo mucho, pudo observar que era de estatura media.

Avanzo unos pasos para adentrarse en aquella sala, cerrando la puerta tras de sí dando un poco de sonido a su entrada. Frunció el ceño al ver que a pesar de hacer el ruido necesario para que aquella persona se diese cuenta de su llegada, esta no se volvía a él y eso le molestaba. Carraspeo levemente, odiaba ser ignorado.

-Disculpe la tardanza, tenía unos asuntos pendientes que atender antes de venir.

Molesto por la falta de educación de la persona, decidió dejarse de rodeos y dar directamente a la situación. Camino a paso decidido, deteniéndose frente a la enorme mesa y arrastrando suavemente una da las sillas del lado derecho tomando asiento. Un pesado silencio se instalo en el lugar.

-Bueno; vallamos al grano. –Comenzó con tono frio.- Según me informaron, ha venido a una entrevista para ocupar el puesto de secretaria personal.

La persona frente a la ventana se giro hacia él, inexplicablemente la temperatura bajo gradualmente. Por su parte sasuke dio como responsable de aquel cambio a una falla en la calefacción.

-Debo agradecerle el que haiga venido hasta aquí para ofrecer sus servicios pero… -Arrojo fuertemente la carpeta sobre la mesa.-…A gastado su tiempo en vano; puesto que estas entrevistas ya han pasado, y a pesar de que no se contrato a nadie dudo mucho que usted tenga la suficiente capacidad de realizar este trabajo dado a la ligereza de su egocéntrica carpeta.-Termino con tono tajante.

Sasuke ya había decidido que dejaría de buscar y dejaría que tenten ocupara el puesto que la rubia había desocupado.

Guardo silencio unos instantes, esperando una respuesta ante su "amable" plantación pero magistralmente esa persona seguía sin mencionar palabra alguna. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, cuando de aquella desconocida persona salió una suave risa. Entorno sus ojos, molesto y con la furia realmente contenida.

-¿Qué es lo que le parece tan gracioso? -Pregunto.- ¿Acaso esta burlándose de mí?

-Tal vez si… -Sasuke frunció el seño-…Tal vez no.

El sonido de los tacones resonaron en la estancia cuando la desconocida avanzo, ahora Sasuke pudo ver un poco más de cerca a tan impertinente persona. Distinguió que portaba un traje de oficina, _"Como cualquier secretaria"_, se dijo. Al parecer su cabello era largo.

-Mire, no sé qué clase de broma es esta y realmente no me interesa saberlo, así que será mejor que se largué y busque a alguien más a quien hacer perder su tiempo.-Dijo rabioso.

El pelinegro se levanto con fuerza de su asiento, se dio la vuelta y camino hacia la puerta con intensiones de salir.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes, no podrás salir.

-¿Enserio? -Bufo sarcástico- ¡Lo dudo mucho!

Tomó con su mano la perilla he intento abrir la puerta, frunció el ceño, jalando interminables veces y con mucha fuerza pero la puerta simplemente no se movió.

_-"¡Maldición, estúpida puerta!"_-Un escalofrió surco su cuerpo, al sentir la temperatura bajar aun más.-_"¿Pero qué rayos está pasando?"_

-Te lo dije, te dije que no podrías salir. –Suspiro la persona sonriendo ampliamente.- Uchiha Sasuke ¿no? –Él se giro mirando rápidamente a esa persona con nerviosismo.

-¿C-Como sabes mi nombre?

- Pareces demasiado sorprendido para ser la segunda vez que nos vemos. ¿No me digas que ya te has olvidado de mí? –Carcajeó.- Aunque seria justo que lo hicieras, a mi también me costo reconocerte.

Nuevamente los pasos de aquella persona resonaron, sasuke miraba atento como de las sombras producidas por la segadora luz apareció una mujer un tanto peculiar. El pelinegro le miro sorprendido. Ahora podía verle mejor, cada detalle en ella le resulto realmente imposible. Su cuerpo de finas curvas, largas piernas y complexión perfecta era cubierta por una falda negra a medio muslo, una camisa blanca acompañada de un saco a contraste.

Cubriendo sus piernas estaban unas mallas un tanto oscuras y en sus pues habían unos tacones negros. Miro su cabello rosado y como él había predicho, su cabello resultaba ser largo, sedoso y brillante. Impresionado admiro el color de su piel, un tanto pálido pero sin exagerar, al parecer de suave contextura.

Sus orbes negras fueron a parar a la cara de ella. Su rostro era maduro y de hermosas facciones. Poseedora de unos labios rojos y carnosos incitantes a la vista de cualquiera; que ahora se encontraba en una suave sonrisa. Su hermosura era acompañada de largas y abundantes pestañas que ocultaban sus ojos.

- Ahora que me he mostrado…- Mencionó ella. -¿Crees que ya, puedes reconocerme?

Suevamente comenzó a desvelar su mirada. Sasuke abrió sus ojos realmente impresionado al ver por fin los ojos de tan extraña compañía. Se sintió extasiado y atraído por esos ojos jade que le miraban con cierta diversión. Los ojos de aquella joven eran únicos.

Una extraña combinación entre oscuridad y luz, una gran mezcla de sentimientos ocultos tras esos orbes que simulaban un hermoso prado, donde guardaba todo de sí y que sin saber porque, él deseaba descubrir lo que ocultaba.

-Es lindo verte de nuevo, _Mocoso_.

En ese instante, algo golpeo con fuerza la mente del pelinegro. Cerró sus ojos fuertemente y gimió adolorido mientras sus manos tomaban con fuerza su cabeza. Su ceño se fruncía ante el dolor que le fatigaba. El dolor iba en aumento mientras un sin fin de imágenes pasaba por su memoria. Abrió sus ojos de golpe, ahora lo recordaba. _No podía ser cierto._ Miro a la chica horrorizado mientras chocaba su espalda a la truncada puerta, ella por su parte, sonrió.

La pelirosa avanzo hacia él, intimidando al pelinegro que le miro con gran nerviosismo.

Divertida observo como su cuerpo comenzaba a temblar suavemente y su respiración comenzaba a convertirse agitada. Rio con gusto,_estaba haciendo lo mismo que la primera vez. _

La mirada oscura de sasuke se mostraba sutil bajo el fiero destello en los ojos jade.

-Esto es imposible….

-Me temo que te equivocas.

Derrotado por el pánico se dejo caer al suelo aun recargado en la puerta mirando alterado el suelo, ella se detuvo frente a él para después inclinarse lentamente. Una de sus manos sujeto suavemente el mentón del chico levantándolo para que le mirara.

-Por cierto, mocoso. Ya he cumplido mi promesa ¿no? -Él le miro sin entender.- Ahora ahí que terminar nuestro asunto.

-¿D-De que estás h-hablando?

Ella suspiro lentamente mientras sus manos enmarcaron suavemente su rostro logrando que sasuke relajara sus facciones ante las caricias que le proporcionaba. Sus ojos jade brillaron admirando el rostro del joven frente a sí.

-Has cambiado mucho, pequeño, ahora eres realmente hermoso. -Susurro extasiada.

Sus labios se posaron sobre su frente, bajando a su mejilla izquierda y de ahí comenzó un camino de suaves besos bajando hasta su cuello. El pelinegro cerró sus ojos, disfrutando. La pelirosa se detuvo al cabo de unos segundos, subió hasta su oído y rio suavemente.

-Recuérdalo… ¿Recuerdas lo que dejamos pendiente aquella vez?

Sasuke abrió lentamente sus ojos y le miro de frente. Suspiro y nuevamente cerro sus ojos recordando aquella noche en que aun siendo niño, realizo algo que nunca debió hacer.

* * *

Hi friends! Aquí de nuevo reportando la continuación. ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Bueno o malo?

En esta ocasión, lo subí mas rápido que en otras ocasiones y de igual les abandono rapido ya que a mi magnifica madre se le ocurrió ponerme a cambiar un foco y "accidentalmente" se recargo en la escalera (¡En la que estaba trepada!) con bastante fuerza, tumbándola y llevándome con ella al suelo. Para variar no metí mano y caí con todo.

¡Ugh, dolor! Ojala nunca les pase.

Sin más me despido de ustedes, agradeciendo sus comentarios y esperando contar nuevamente con ustedes. Ya saben que si tienen una duda, comentario, crítica u ideas que pudiesen aportar para el fic, solo tienen que dejar un review ¡Hasta el siguiente capitulo, Bye Bye!


	5. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Pactos demoniacos.

"_Cuidado con lo que deseas porque se podría cumplir."_

_**.**_

_A decir verdad no sabía cómo se había metido en todo ese lio, y realmente el motivo resultaba ser el aburrimiento. Si, ese sentimiento había sido el culpable de todo, o tal vez…_

_Bueno eso ya no importaba por el momento se centraría en llegar a casa de un amigo, donde según habían quedado, se reunirían con los demás y realizarían __**aquello.**_

_Aunque no estaba muy seguro de que lo que harían fuera realmente correcto._

_Salió de sus pensamientos al verse ya en el recibidor de la casa, escuchando instrucciones de la madre indicándole que subiera a la segunda planta, a la habitación de su hijo. Él agradeció suavemente y subió un tanto nervioso. Al llegar frente a la habitación, llamó a la puerta, instantáneamente del interior salió un pequeño un tanto mayor de estatura a él._

_-¡Bienvenido, sasuke! Me alegro de que pudieses venir_

_-Hola, kiba…_

_-¡Anda pasa no seas tímido!-dijo divertido._

_Sasuke entro en la habitación y observo lo tétrico que se veía._

_Al centro de la habitación estaba pintado con tiza blanca una gran estrella de seis picos con dos círculos rodeándole; se podían apreciar unos cuantos símbolos extraños dentro del espacio proporcionado por las líneas pero de entre todos se denotaba aquel que se encontraba en el centro de la estrella ese signo que según habían leído era la marca del mundo demoniaco._

_En cada una de las puntas de la estrella se encontraba una vela roja, de igual forma y frente a las veladoras estaban unos pequeños colchones supuso que ahí seria donde todos se colocarían._

_Miro como más atrás se encontraban más velas, dándole una tenue iluminación a la habitación, bajo la vista y ahí lo vio. Reposando sobre una pequeña mesita de noche se encontraba un libro de portada vieja y oscura, que con letras mayúsculas llevaba por título: RITOS Y PACTOS DEMONIACOS. Kiba se sentó en uno de los colchones colocados en el suelo, sasuke le imito._

_-¿Y los demás? ¿A qué hora llegaran?_

_-No creo que tarden, ya sabes que son así de tardados. -El timbre sonó nuevamente, kiba se levanto emocionado.- ¡Deben ser los demás! Espera aquí, no tardaremos._

_El pequeño salió de la habitación, dejando solo al pelinegro. Impacientado y sintiendo la tensión de la situación no encontró más que hacer que rebuscar entre las cosas de su amigo, sin querer sus ojos fueron a parar donde el libro de pasta negra reposaba. Se acerco donde este estaba con cierta duda._

_- ¿Sería malo darle una ojeada, solo por curiosidad? _

_Lo dudo solo un poco, para después estirar su mano y levantarlo de su lugar. Regreso a su sitio anterior y tras un suspiro abrió el libro. Atraído leyó cada uno de los tipos de invocación que había en el índice, su mente divagaba sorprendida pues había invocaciones para cualquier cosa por más patética que fuese._

_Su lectura se detuvo al llegar al punto número 28:____Pacto Demoniaco: satisfacción de los deseos._

_Sin pensarlo, ojeo el libro hasta la página donde se especificaba el punto._

"Un pacto demoniaco es una trato realizado entre un humano y un demonio, el cual será seleccionado según el nivel de energía negativa dentro del deseo a complacer en el contratista. El pacto consiste en llevar a cabo un servicio por otro a cambio. Si la carga negativa no es lo suficientemente buena o apetitosa para el demonio este se negara a aparecer pues no se encuentra interesado."

_Rápidamente miro la puerta de entrada de la habitación de kiba, escuchaba murmullos en la parte baja y unas cuantas risas, suspiro. Lentamente se levanto y cerró con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido la puerta. Nuevamente regreso a su colcha esta vez un poco más relajado y atento en la lectura._

"De realizarse el contrato este es irrompible hasta que se dé por terminado. En este contrato el demonio benefactor tiene la libertad de pedir lo que sea como forma de pago, por lo cual no es exclusivamente necesario que en este pacto se cobre el alma del contratista."

_La puerta se abrió rápidamente, él levanto la vista más no se permitió el abandonar la página de su lectura. Sus amigos le miraron extrañados pues el no solía leer ese tipo de textos._

_-¡Ven! Se los dije. -Comenzó kiba.- Esta algo raro últimamente desde que saco ese diploma por sus buenas calificaciones, creo que ser un nerd le ha afectado la cabeza._

_Sasuke hizo un puchero mientras sus otros amigos se reían de él. Tras una pequeña charla y una rápida cena, todos se colocaron en sus colchas. _

_-Entonces ¡que empiece el espectáculo! -Grito un pelinegro.- Estoy empezando a aburrirme._

_-¡Tú siempre estas aburrido shikamaru! _

_-¡Cállate Lee! -Grito avergonzado.- ¡A lo que vamos!_

_Shikamaru arrebató el libro de las manos de sasuke quien ante lo improvisto del movimiento no pudo retener el libro consigo. _

_-¿Punto número 28: satisfacción de los deseos? –Comento.- Dice: "_El pacto consiste en llevar a cabo un servicio por otro a cambio._" ¡Woo! Este es bueno._

_-Tienes razón es realmente interesante. –Kentaro miro al Uchiha con una sonrisa.- ¿Por qué te ha gustado este punto, sasuke?_

_-Yo…_

_-Eso no es importante ahora. -Intervino Hayato.- ¿Qué tal si realizamos ese? A ver si funciona._

_Todos asintieron y siguieron las instrucciones del ritual._

1.-El futuro contratista debe colocarse en el centro de la estrella.

_El primero resulto ser Lee, quien gracias a su habilidad para fastidiar a través de su irritante voz, había logrado que fuese el privilegiado._

2.-Una vez dentro, debe realizar un corte en su piel lo suficientemente profunda para que sangre.

_El pelinegro, escandalizado, trato de retroceder. Pero otro niño llamado Eichiro fue más rápido y corto su mano, recibiendo una mirada molesta del pequeño._

3.-Realizar en cualquier parte de su piel visible el número: 666, con su propiasangre. Después pensar en el(los) deseo(s) más profundo(s) que tiene, y después estampar su mano contra el símbolo demoniaco para así llamar a su benefactor**.**

_Lee siguió las instrucciones, y después levanto con fuerza su mano para sucesivamente bajarla con la misma fuerza sobre la marca. Los demás miraban impacientes, tras unos minutos todos se miraron sorprendidos mientras el niño salía de la estrella, molesto. _

_Uno tras otro intento lo mismo pero con ninguno paso nada. Kiba tomo furioso el libro._

_-¡¿Por qué no paso nada? ¡Esto no sirve!_

_Sasuke le arrebato el libro, kiba le miro mal. Abrió nuevamente el texto y comenzó a recitar._

_-"_Si la carga negativa no es lo suficientemente buena o apetitosa para el demonio este se negara a aparecer pues no se encuentra interesado."_ –Resumió con rapidez.- Debieron haber leído el texto completo antes de realizar algo._

_-Entonces ahora tú serás quien realice el pacto._

_Sasuke abrió sus ojos escandalizado, mientras los demás asentían concordando ante la propuesta de shikamaru que sonreía ligeramente._

_- No creo en este tipo de cosas, no lo hare._

_-¡Vamos sasuke! No seas miedoso_

_-¡No soy miedoso Heiji!_

_El susodicho sonrió complacido, había caído en su trampa. Tomó en sus manos el cuchillo de cocina limpiándolo para luego extendérselo a sasuke que miro el objeto intensamente._

_-De acuerdo, muéstralo…Demuestra que no eres un cobarde._

_El pequeño Uchiha retrocedió unos pasos, mientras negaba con la cabeza silenciosamente, shikamaru trago en seco, un tanto dudoso por lo que diría. Finalmente decidido miro a sasuke desde el suelo._

_-Entonces es cierto lo que tu padre dice. -Comento, Sasuke le miro.- Eres, además de un miedoso, alguien que no vale la pena. Es por eso que tu padre siempre ha preferido a tu hermano mayor._

_Sasuke frunció el ceño, mientras bajaba la mirada._

_-Calla…_

_-Siempre has sido tan poca cosa. Tu hermano siempre ha sido el mejor, siempre antes que tu…-Comento Hideki, siguiéndole la jugada a de la coleta.- ¡no eres nadie, eres solo un niño mimado y miedoso!_

_-¡Cállate de una vez! –Grito sasuke.- ¡No soy un miedoso y ahora mismo se los demostrare!_

_Sasuke levanto la vista rabioso, arrebatándole el cuchillo de las manos a Heiji que sonreía suavemente. Shikamaru se sintió un poco mal; mas sin embargo la mirada de sus colegas le hicieron sentir más cómodo pues no había sido el único en dañar a sasuke. _

_Eran cómplices y cargarían con la culpa. _

_Sasuke repitió las instrucciones, empleándolas ahora sobre si mismo. Cuando tuvo el corte y el símbolo indicado, levanto su mano al aire mientras los demás miraban impacientes. Sasuke dudo por un momento aun no tenía un deseo que pedir._

_-"Tú sabes lo que quieres…"_

_-¿Qué? _

_-"Tú sabes lo que deseas, pero estas evitándolo. __-Le dijo una voz.– __Intentas engañarte a ti mismo pues sabes que lo que deseas es algo que posiblemente ni siquiera es para ti ¿o me equivoco?" _

_-¿Quién eres?_

_-"Bueno…eso aun debes descubrirlo, no será hasta que tú mismo me liberes, que tu sabrás la verdad de tu existencia. Hasta ese entonces, no sabrás quien eres tu realmente"._

_Hayato miro sin entender el porqué Sasuke hablaba solo en un momento tan tenso como ese. Algo no andaba bien. Hablaba con alguien pero ellos no lo escuchaban, sasuke era el único en poder escuchar esa supuesta voz._

_-Liberarte…_

_-__"Si, pero dejemos esto que hay cosas más importantes…Y bien ¡¿qué esperas? pide tu deseo!"_

_-P-Pero yo no tengo ningún deseo._

_La misteriosa voz rio._

_-"¡Ho vamos, no mientas! Tú sabes cuál es tu deseo más profundo. Aquel que siempre ha motivado tus sentidos y creado tus metas a seguir. Ese algo que te han arrebatado."_

_Sasuke razonó y aquella extraña voz rio nuevamente._

_-"Ahora ya lo sabes ¿no?"_

_-Mi deseo…_

_-"Si Sasuke, tu deseo…__" -Bajo su mano rápidamente estampando su mano sobre la marca demoniaca.- "__Nuestro deseo."_

_Y dentro de la habitación se sintió un aire frio pero nada sucedió. Sasuke suspiro frustrado y estuvo a punto de levantarse cuando la estrella de tiza comenzó a brillar de un rojo intenso, sus amigos se levantaron más que sorprendidos. Intento salir corriendo pero una opresión de fuerza cayó sobre el impidiéndole moverse, para su sorpresa, la luz se extendió cegándolos con su brillo. _

_Todos cubrieron sus ojos con sus antebrazos._

_La intensa luz desapareció unos instantes después. Sasuke abrió lentamente sus ojos y observo con curiosidad los rostros de sus compañeros. Horror. Sasuke abrió sus labios a punto de hablar pero en ese momento unas plumas negras comenzaron a esparcirse por todo el lugar._

_- ¿Niños humanos he?_

_Sasuke abrió sus ojos alarmado al escuchar esa extraña voz a sus espaldas, se giro lentamente y miro horrorizado lo que encontró. Frente a ellos, una joven les miraba totalmente inexpresiva a través de unos ojos jade. Sasuke se sonrojo levemente al ver la hermosura que esta poseía. _

_-¿Q-Quien eres tú? –Cuestiono Kiba._

_-Yo soy la flor del infierno, unos de los tres grandes del Gahena. Mano derecha del señor de los infiernos, gobernante del abismo y uno de los demonios más fuertes dentro del inframundo._

_Unas alas negras se extendieron desde su espalda. Su vestimenta era totalmente oscura resaltando mas la pálida piel que exponía aquel vestido tan provocativo que portaba. Unos cuernos salían de su cabeza, de orejas alargadas cual duende y con un porte fuerte se imponía aquel ser, intimidándoles._

_-Así que después de tanto tiempo, al fin alguien me despierta. ¿Quién diría que esa voz resultaría ser de alguno de estos mocosos? -Ella alzo una ceja con fastidio.- La carga negativa que sentí era realmente impresionante y logro romper el sello pero parece que ha desaparecido._

_La pelirosa con un movimiento de cabeza meció su cabello hacia atrás, poniendo sus brazos en jarra con frustración._

_- Esperaba encontrarme con aquel que me llamaba. Que lastima, creí que esto sería interesante pero veo que no y ahora tendré que regresar… -Aquel ser miro sus propias muñecas donde lentamente aparecían unos grilletes que se extendían desde el suelo, atándola a las profundidades.- Los humanos son decepcionantes, parece que les gusta condenarse a si mismos._

_Sasuke observo en los ojos jade un brillo extraño. Melancólico. Poco después los jades se enfocaron en el montón de niños ignorando olímpicamente al menor en el suelo. Los demás se levantaron del suelo rápidamente ante la sugestiva amenaza de aquella mujer. _

_- ¿Saben? No estoy a favor de las muertes innecesarias pero… –Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa macabra.- Esta prohibido a los demonios dejar que algún humano que no sea su contratista tenga conocimiento de nuestra existencia. En fin, mi trabajo es cumplir con las condenas._

_Ella avanzo un paso y sasuke retrocedió levemente llamando su atención. Los demás aprovecharon y salieron temerosos a toda prisa olvidándose del Uchiha. La pelirosa le miro sorprendida, captando la marca del 666 en el cuello de Sasuke. Acababa corroborar que él era su contratista._

_-¡vaya! ¿Entonces has sido tú quien me ha despertado? –El pelinegro no podía responder preso del miedo. Ella entrecerró sus ojos con duda y se encogió en hombros.- Bueno, tus amigos ya te abandonaron aquí. Y a pesar de que eres mi "amo" no veo en ti esa fuerza negativa, así que no te reconozco como contratista… Me temo que, serás el único en morir aquí, mocoso._

_Avanzo lentamente hacia él que asustado, retrocedió gateando hacia atrás. El demonio no dejaba de mirarle vacíamente. Su espalda choco contra el muro de la pequeña habitación, sasuke sudo frio y sus ojos negros miraron aterrado como la pelirosa se detenía frente a él._

_-Lo siento pequeño…-Dijo, levantando su mano al tiempo en que sus uñas se volvían largas y afiladas.- Pero así son las cosas. En el fondo no quiero matarte. _

_-No…- Su cuerpo tembló.-…No, por favor._

_-Prometo que será una muerte rápida y sin dolor. Aunque ahí algo en ti que…se me hace familiar… ¡Ba, pamplinas! Alucinaciones mías._

_-"Tu puedes detenerla, solo tienes que desearlo…tú tienes el poder."__ - El Uchiha abrió aun más sus orbes esperando su muerte cuando escucho nuevamente esa voz.-"__vamos detenla..."_

_El demonio entrecerró sus ojos verdes, mirando al niño frente así inexpresivamente. Tras esto, ataco._

_-"¡Ahora!"_

_Sasuke cerró sus ojos asustado, extendió sus manos hacia el frente dejando a la desesperación correr por sus venas._

_-¡Detente! -Grito._

_Ella abrió sus ojos impresionada, al ver como del cuerpo de ese niño salían unos rayos azulados. Su mano fue atacada por esa electricidad. La mujer retrocedió mientras gemía adolorida, miro su mano y observo cómo esta tenía una suave quemadura._

_-¡P-Pero que rayos…este mocoso…!_

_Sus uñas volvieron a su estado original mientras levantaba la vista, enfocando con ella al niño frente a si. Una sorpresiva presión de fuerza se instalo en su cuerpo. El pequeño era protegido por rayos seguían formándose a su alrededor como una barrera, mas esto no era realmente lo que le impresionaba al demonio sino mas bien el hecho de que sus ojos jade pudiesen captar sin ninguna dificultad esa carga de energía oscura tan familiar en ese niño. Recobro su compostura mientras sus ojos brillaban impresionados._

_-"¿Qué es él? ¿Cómo es que tiene esta fuerza?" -Frunció el ceño, pensando.-"¿Quién diablos es en realidad este niño?"_

_Por su parte, sasuke no era muy consciente de lo que sin darse cuenta el mismo había provocado para salvarse a sí mismo. La de ojos jade miro detenidamente como los ojos del pequeño humano se habían tornado de un rojo carmesí, una gota de sudor cayó por su sien. Aquellos ojos solo podían pertenecerle a __**él**__. _

_-Debe ser mera coincidencia, debo estar confundiéndolo… -Era imposible que un humano tuviera esos característicos ojos.- Interesante…_

_Avanzo nuevamente al pequeño que asustado, respingo suavemente. Ella extendió su mano con intensión de tocarle haciendo que sasuke abriera sus ojos con temor._

_-¡Aléjate de mí! -Los rayos a su alrededor aumentaron su intensidad, alejándola nuevamente.- ¡No me toques!_

_El demonio frunció el ceño, le hastiaba el tener que estar recibiendo quemaduras por alguien constantemente. Chasqueo sus dedos al aire y la oscuridad de la sombra de sasuke se elevo tomando forma física cual sogas sujetando al pequeño. Una vez atado, de estas mismas corrió una electricidad aun mayor a la que su pequeño cuerpo había producido. _

_Sasuke grito adolorido mientras su cuerpo se sentía rápidamente pesado._

_La conciencia le abandonaba. Se reincorporo suavemente solo para mirar a la mujer demonio inclinada frente a él. La ojijade tomo entre sus manos el pequeño rostro enmarcándolo, cerro sus ojos, mientras se introducía en la mente del pelinegro. Los abrió tras unos segundos, sus ojos brillaron sonrojando levemente las mejillas de sasuke._

_-Aun eres muy joven como para poder dirigir todo mi poder para tu beneficio, demasiado como para poder planear una estrategia. __Seguramente era tu alma la que me llamaba allá en el abismo__. –Comento. Él le miro casi ido.- Eres interesante y extraño. Estas aquí mismo pero a la vez…no estas en ningún sitio ¿Por qué?_

_Ella suavizo su mirada sin apartarla del niño quien escuchaba todo a medias. Su rostro bajo para depositar en la frente del niño un beso. Sasuke sintió un mayor cansancio sobre si, casi relajante._

_-Eres alguien que ha conocido el verdadero dolor. Alguien que, a pesar de ser tan joven, desconoce el porque de su existencia. –La pelirosa soltó una risa triste. Lo comprendía, eso mismo le pasaba a ella.- Tu alma está llorando y te sientes solo a pesar de que hay personas a tu alrededor porque no comprenden tu sufrir y te juzgan por ello… ¿es así como te sientes verdad?_

_Sus brazos se extendieron rodeando el cuerpo del Uchiha, acercándolo a ella, ocultándolo en un abrazo. El pelinegro exhausto y casi inconsciente se dejo embriagar por el aroma de aquella mujer, acomodo su rostro en el regazo de ella mientras entrecerraba sus orbes casi rendidos a la inconsciencia. El demonio le abrazaba fuertemente, mientras le miraba con un brillo extraño en sus ojos. La pelirosa beso su cabello azabache mientras sentía la flacidez de su cuerpo._

_-Haz sufrido tanto…Pero ya no mas, pequeño, no más. El pacto ha quedado pendiente. -Afilo su mirada mientras abrazaba con más fuerza al pequeño entre sus brazos. Sintió como la respiración del niño suavemente decencia.- Regresare gracias a eso. El pacto me obliga a regresar y cumplir lo deseas.- Volveré a ti. Tan solo espera por mí… _

_Sasuke cerró sus ojos, mientras que una parte de su ser grababa fielmente las palabras del demonio, convirtiéndolas en una promesa. Eso fue lo último que escucho. Cuando despertó se vio internado en un hospital, su madre lloraba mientras le abrazaba fuertemente. Según le explicaron, la noche anterior había sufrido un accidente al haber caído rodando por las escaleras desde el segundo piso de la casa de kiba lo cual le provoco una leve perdida de memoria. A lo menos, eso creía todos._

_Poco después se entero -Durante los días de reposo- que sus amigos fueron encontrados desmayados esa noche afuera de la misma casa. Tras unas semanas de recuperación, volvió a la escuela y para su sorpresa ninguno de sus amigos recordaba nada referente a esa noche. Jamás pudo recordar lo que había pasado la noche anterior a su despertar en el hospital, jamás supo lo que causo aquellas quemaduras en sus brazos ni tampoco aquella sensación de sentirse acompañado, ni sus extrañas pesadillas…_

_No sabia el porque de sus constantes llamados a alguna persona, a través de sus pensamientos y sueños. Lo único que sabía era que aquella noche, algo había ocurrido… cambiado su vida._

¡Puff, me canse! Pero ha valido la pena ¿no? Un hola y miles de agradecimientos a ustedes lectores.

Este capitulo es sobre las memorias de sasu-kun. Aunque al principio pensé en hacerlo en dos partes, al final decidí que seria una. Espero que con esto se aclare un poco mas el porque de la aparición de la pelirosa. Si se preguntan el porque no he puesto el nombre de la joven es porque eso llegara en unos capítulos mas, aunque me imagino que ya todos sabemos de quien se trata ¿ne?

Bueno, sin mucho tiempo, agradezco sus review (¡¿Quieren casarse conmigo? ¡Digan que si!) Son grandiosos, los amo. Ojala este capitulo les agrade y como siempre espero contar con ustedes en el siguiente capitulo. ¡Sayonara!


	6. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5: conversaciones.

"_Porque las casualidades no son reales, la casualidad es solo la forma de encubrir lo que en verdad es…porque las casualidades son la forma física del destino" _

**.**

Abrió sus ojos azabaches lentamente, encontrándose a si mismo entre los brazos de aquella joven de ojos verdes. Se removió suavemente para que ella le soltara. Ya incorporado, la pelirosa le miro esperando a que hablara. Él suspiro, mientras levantaba su mirada.

-Te recuerdo… -Afirmo.- Lo recuerdo todo.

Ella se levanto imitando al muchacho.

-Sí, ya lo he notado.

Intento levantarse al igual que ella, sintiendo un gran dolor en su cuerpo. Una vez de pie, sintió un mareo recorrerle y se sostuvo instantáneamente de la pared a sus espaldas.

-Entonces… Ya que recuerdas todo lo que paso, tú y yo, podremos tratar nuestro asunto pendiente. Hablar de ello.

Se alejo de él y se dirigió nuevamente hacia la ventana donde antiguamente estaba. El pelinegro frunció el ceño, mientras sigilosamente tomaba asiento. Ella se detuvo frente la ventana y toco con su mano el cristal.

-¿Hablar?

- Esa noche intentaste tener un pacto conmigo. –Menciono– Se que lo que paso debió dejarte…impactado. Bueno, quiero decirte que no hare nada para lastimarte, lo único que busco es llevar a cabo el pacto que hiciste. Cumplir con el convenio.

Por su parte el pelinegro ni se inmuto, estaba confundido aunque ciertamente imaginaba que eso era lo que traía nuevamente a este ser hacia él. Ella formo una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Creo que sería necesario explicarte el trato…-Chasqueo sus dedos.

Ante sus ojos una de las sillas del enorme escritorio se recorrió por sí sola, y se poso frente a él, mientras la mujer se encaminaba a ella, tomando asiento. El chico abrió sus ojos, sorprendido.

-Las condiciones del pacto debes ya saberlas, después de todo, debiste haber leído completamente el texto ¿o me equivoco? –Él asintió seriamente.

-Según leí, tú debes complacer mis deseos…pero yo debo darte algo a cambio.

Sasuke se inclino hacia adelante sin dejar de mirarla, atento. Un brillo apareció en los orbes jade atraída por los cambios de humor en el chico, sonrió divertida. Algo le decía que estar con ese humano sería _interesante. _Aunque eso ya lo había notado en aquel día, sentía que había algo diferente en el. Otra razón más por la que no podía permitirse perder ese trato. Debía saciar su curiosidad.

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes realmente?

-Quiero que realices el pacto conmigo.

-Tsk ¿Por que?

-Ahí algo en ti que me resulta interesante. Llámalo instinto, me sorprendiste bastante aquella noche…Así que estoy dispuesta a todo con tal de firmar el contrato.

Sasuke se removió con bastante inconformidad, esa respuesta casi no había aclarado nada y tampoco lo convencía para aceptar realizar el pacto con ese ser. Ella pareció notarlo porque bufo con fastidio.

-Tengo curiosidad de saber que revelaras al final de todo. Por lo que veo, estas deseoso de controlar esta empresa y derrocar el poderío de tu padre y hermano ¿verdad?

-Hmp…-Frunció el ceño.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Porque cuando te desmayaste pude introducirme en tu mente ¡¿y sabes lo que encontré? Un enorme letrero que recitaba: VENGANZA. –Sonrio anchamente ante la mirada de molestia por parte del Uchiha.- Por lo que creo que ese es tu deseo más grande ¿no? La venganza parece ser parte de ti.

-Si, no te equivocas…Pero aun así ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? En ese entonces era un niño de 6 años, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces ¿Por qué debería seguir interesado? –Ella borro su sonrisa. Sonrió arrogante.- ¿Qué te hace pensar que te necesito?

-Tal vez tienes razón. Todo lo que has dicho tiene lógica. –Concedió sin mucho afán.- Pero me temo que por mucho que te niegues, sabes que tú no podrás obtener lo que deseas sin mí.

Un incomodo silencio se instalo por breves minutos.

-Yo sé que me necesitas, sasuke. Tu carga de energía negativa a aumentado y por tus memorias sé que no has sido capaz de cambiar muchas cosas de cómo estaban antes. –Sintió satisfacción al ver la mueca de molestia en sasuke.- Quieres hacerte del poder pero muchos te lo impiden, quieres desacerté de aquellos estorbos que te alejan de realizarlo ¿no?…Sin embargo sabes que tardaras mucho tiempo para ello, y el tiempo se te agota, mocoso.

Los ojos azabaches brillaron con rabia. El demonio rio ligeramente, eso era divertido.

-Conmigo a tu lado eso sería muy fácil de realizar. Yo puedo ofrecerte muchas cosas, cosas que están fuera de tu imaginación y del mundo mismo. -Le miro fijamente, acercándose más al chico.- Una vez que realices el trato, te convertirás en mi amo y ambos obtendremos beneficios.

Los ojos de sasuke, se iluminaron con aquello que la joven le proponía.

-En resumen: te protegeré de todo lo que pueda dañarte, eliminare a quienes se interpongan en tu camino y cumpliré los deseos que tengas hasta que cumpla aquél con el cual realizaste el pacto: La obtención de corporaciones Uchiha. –Finalizo.

El tono de su voz sonó imponente y segura de si misma, pero a decir verdad, no estaba muy segura de ese deseo. _Había algo extraño con respecto a ello_. Por algo había regresado a él, tenia que saber que era esa _extraña presencia_ que el humano ocultaba. Nuevamente el silencio reino en la sala y la pelirosa enarco una ceja, odiaba esperar una respuesta que por obvias razones, seria positiva.

-Me gusta lo que me ofreces. De hecho creo que es muy bueno para ser verdad…-Ella le miro atenta.- Tu oferta tiene muchos beneficios, los cuales me interesan… ¿Qué es lo que pides a cambio?

-Realmente eres un humano muy atento. De haber sido otro, estoy segura de que hubiese aceptado sin siquiera preguntar, pero tu manejas la situación a detalle… —Ella se levanto y se poso totalmente frente a él- Otro motivo que te hace interesante.

El pelinegro sonrió de medio lado, otra cosa que, para el demonio resulto ser llamativa. Ella parpadeo levemente, afilando su mirada con malicia.

-Lo que pido es algo insignificante…

-Entonces… ¿Qué es exactamente?

La suave risa que ella soltó inundo los oídos del muchacho. Los jades se mantuvieron fijos en el Uchiha quien esperaba su respuesta.

- Un alma pura, que este condenada a muerte. –Sasuke le miro ligeramente sorprendido.- Yo te brindo mis servicios a cambio de que tú me des un alma pura. Esta debe ser de alguien cercano a ti, querido por ti. Pero que este condenado a morir pronto.

Sasuke le miro sin entender del todo lo que acababa de exponerle. Ella bufo, exasperada.

-Para no hacer el asunto de tanto rodeo; el alma que quiero es la de tu primo Óbito Uchiha. –Sasuke abrió sus ojos, sorprendido.- Se que el pequeño tiene una extraña enfermedad y que los médicos le han dado por lo mucho uno o dos años de vida, claro, en una agoniosa espera para tu primo.

-Pero el es un niño aun, apenas 11 años ¿Por…?

-¿Prefieres que me lleve la tuya echando a la borda mi trabajo? Esas son mis condiciones, querido. –Ironizo.- Además tómalo como una acción de "beneficencia", no pretendo dañarlo, sino más bien liberarlo de su dolor. Y no me preguntes más, que los motivos de eso es algo que no te incumbe.

El se recargo nuevamente en la silla, analizando aquello con minuciosidad. ¿El podría sacrificar la vida de su primo? ¿Seria capaz de condenar a un inocente al infierno, solo por su capricho?

-Cuando sellemos el pacto, óbito caerá en un estado de inconsciencia. Algo a lo que ustedes llaman: "coma". Cuando el final de esto llegue, despertara y cometerá suicidio, con eso el pago estará por terminado. Tú tendrás tu empresa y yo desapareceré con su alma.

"_Las almas que cometen suicidio no son capaces de entrar al cielo"_ Recordó haber escuchado eso en alguna de las secciones religiosas a los que su madre solía llevarlo. La de ojos jade suspiro, era claro lo que pensaba el muchacho en aquel momento.

-¿Lo has oído, no? ¿Eso de que los que se suicidan no van al cielo? ¿Qué van al infierno, verdad? –Cuestiono con seriedad.- Pues no es del todo cierto, si al final el suicidio se cometió con el fin de terminar un sufrimiento que ha sido aplicado por el mismo Dios.

Eso último había logrado reconfortarlo un poco. Sasuke reprimió una sonrisa nostálgica, la forma en que esa mujer le explicaba aquello de las almas le recordaba en cierta manera a su madre, Mikoto.

-Como dije pretendo eliminar el dolor de tu primo, cierto es que no ira al cielo porque con su muerte pretendo llevarme la condena que la tuya tendría. Pero cuando sea mío, su esencia viva se desprenderá permitiéndole renacer como otra persona. –Sonrio.- Lo que queda será la esencia oscura de tu pecado y la condena de muerte que ha dejado a tras óbito, la cual se convertirá en mi desayuno.

-Egocéntrica alimentación la que llevan los seres como tu. –Sus ojos se entrecerraron con un aire de frustración.- Y que cruel, resulto ser Dios con los inocentes… ¿Y el dice amarnos?

-Normalmente eso parece, pero detrás de esa supuesta "crueldad" que Dios manifiesta con sus hijos siempre existe un buen propósito. Aunque los humanos se convenzan de lo contrario.

Sasuke medito levemente lo que ella le decía, se sentía extraño ante la idea de dejar que óbito pagara su deuda, aunque por otro lado, el demonio tenia un buen punto a su favor, incluso el mismo llego a pensar que seria mejor que óbito muriera ha que siguiera sufriendo en esa podrida vida que le toco llevar. **El destino es cruel con muchos.** La ojijade respingo suavemente, casi olvidaba un punto importante que explicarle a ese humano al frente suyo. Sasuke la miro, deduciendo que aun faltaba algo por aclarar.

-Aunque debo advertirte que si una vez terminado el trato…-Sonrió macabramente.- Te niegas, detienes o dudas tan siquiera un poco en permitir que óbito muera y me entregue su alma…_Me llevare la tuya_. –Termino, amenazante.

Él le miro impresionado, aquello no era exactamente lo que él esperaba. La idea le gustaba, y mucho. Pero un solo error y pagaría con su vida. Una gota de sudor corrió por su sien, estaba indeciso.

_- Es la oportunidad perfecta, sasuke, obtendrás todo lo que deseas. _-Susurro una voz dentro de él.- _El primera pasó para recuperarte a ti mismo, esta frente a ti._

La mano derecha de la demonio fue extendida hacia él, sasuke la miro un tanto confundido mientras ella le esperaba silenciosamente. El chico escucho atento lo que esa voz le decía.

-_Ella es la llave, sasuke. Podrás descubrir quién eres realmente, la verdad de todo, quien soy yo y más a un quien eres tú. Y con ello podrías realizar aquello que anhelas con todas tus fuerzas._

Sasuke repitió mentalmente aquellas palabras. Cerró sus ojos suspirando, a su mente sobrevino aquel deseo que le inundaba desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

Minutos después abrió sus ojos decidido, se levanto de la silla al igual que el demonio. Sin pensarlo dos veces tomo su mano estrechándola con fuerza. Ella sonrió arrogante, mientras soltaba la mano del muchacho y daba dos pasos hacia atrás.

-El pacto…esta sellado.

Tras estas palabras, y para sorpresa de sasuke, del suelo comenzó a emerger una luz rojiza que iniciaba a trazar líneas hasta formar nuevamente aquel pentagrama infernal, igual que la primera vez. El aire se había vuelto aun más frio. La luz rojiza comenzó a tornarse poco a poco a un color purpura extendiéndose por el lugar sumergiéndola en penumbras, a pesar de la ventana. Sometido por una extraña fuerza, se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo mientras su mano presionaba contra su pecho. Su corazón palpitaba con tal fuerza que sasuke creía que explotaría.

Respiraba dificultosamente por el tremendo dolor que su cuerpo sentía. Levanto la vista y observo como ella seguía sonriente mientras sus verdosos ojos brillaban fervientes en un tono rojizo.

Frunció el ceño sujetando con más fuerza su pecho, el dolor iba en aumento. Los símbolos que se encontraban encerrados entre los dos aros que rodeaban la estrella comenzaron a girar para sucesivamente arrastrarse como sombras por el cuerpo de sasuke, uniéndose en un solo punto: su corazón. Un ensordecedor grito salió de sus labios, mientras una enorme energía explotaba de aquella estrella rodeándole, como si estuviesen fundiéndose en su interior.

La luz le cubrió por completo dejándolo fuera de la vista, mas sin embargo su fuerte grito seguía escuchándose.

Un exquisito canto para los oídos del demonio.

.

.

Detuvo su andar estando a media calle girándose suavemente mientras sus claros ojos se dirigían al cielo. Frunció el ceño. Levanto su mano y la coloco sobre su pecho.

-Sasuke…-Susurro.

Apresuro su paso, mientras llamaba un taxi con urgencia. Cuando uno se detuvo frente a él, subió al mismo junto con su equipaje con movimientos apresurados.

-¿A dónde le llevo joven?

El muchacho de cabello rubio le miro sereno; el hombre frente al volante se sintió extraño ante aquella azulada mirada que asemejaba un cielo claro y limpio. El rubio sonrio ligeramente.

-Al aeropuerto, por favor.

El automóvil avanzo, el joven cerró sus orbes permitiéndose respirar profundamente. Tomo entre sus manos un collar con una fina piedra que colgaba de su cuello, aferrándose a él.

_-"Debo apresurarme…algo no anda bien." -_Se dijo.- "_Estas bien ¿verdad…?_

_Sasuke-teme_.

.

.

Poco a poco, la luz comenzó a desaparecer. Los ojos jades miraron al pelinegro que se encontraba hincado en el suelo sosteniéndose con ambas manos. Sasuke mantenía sus ojos cerrados con el ceño fuertemente fruncido. Su cuerpo pesaba e incluso temblaba.

Lentamente el demonio se encamino a él, mientras le detallaba con la mirada como el sudor que perlaba el rostro de sasuke en conjunto a su respiración agitada mostraba su fatiga. Hizo una mueca similar a la preocupación mientras que otra parte de si estaba totalmente impresionada. La fuerza que sobrevino sobre el cuerpo del muchacho había sido tal, que debió haberlo matado. En el infierno había escuchado que por ese motivo, los demonios de su nivel no podían ser invocados.

Demasiado poder para un simple e inferior ser humano.

Sonrió con alegría, nuevamente el pelinegro le sorprendía y le mostraba lo fuerte e imponente que podía llegar a ser. Sasuke entreabrió sus orbes ónix, observando cómo los trazos de aquella estrella se desvanecían totalmente. Levanto su rostro y miro su alrededor, inhalo aire e intento ponerse en pie pero un dolor apareció en su pecho. Con su mano derecha toco el lugar donde se concentraba aquel ardor. Un escalofrió corrió por su cuerpo, observando como en su pecho exactamente sobre el corazón se encontraba una marca que ardía como si esta hubiese sido hecha con un hierro a fuego vivo.

Se trataba de una pequeña estrella de seis picos, donde en su centro se leía: Oculus Inferni; rodeada por tres comillas y una inscripción en latín.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –Sakura se propuso a levantar al Uchiha, al principio casi caen nuevamente pero al final lograron ponerse juntos de pie.- Estas bastante agotado, deberías descansar.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos sorprendido, jamás hubiese imaginado que un demonio se preocupara por alguien que no fuese su persona. Sin resistirlo inclino un poco su rostro y detallo más de cerca la cara de la chica. Deslumbrado por tal belleza, dejo de sentir su entorno perdiéndose en ella e ignorando a la misma que le llamaba frecuentemente.

-¡Hey! –Grito, sacándolo de su ensoñación.- ¿Necesitas algo?

Conmovido por la preocupación de la joven, sonrió dulcemente. _Extraño que yo haga esto_ se dijo a sí mismo pero era algo que no podía evitar. Algo en la pelirosa le conmovía. Ella abrió sus ojos verdes mientras sus mejillas tomaban un rojo carmesí muy poco detectable incluso para el muchacho.

Sin previo aviso la puerta se abrió, y por ella entraron suingetsu y otro tipo de gran tamaño dueño de un cabello naranjo.

-¡Ho! Lo siento. -Mencionó el primero sonriente.- No quise interrumpirles.

Sasuke despego sus labios e intento responder, pero sintió un fuerte mareo haciendo que su cuerpo se tambaleara. La chica a su lado fue más rápida que los recién llegados, atrapando entre sus brazos al pelinegro amortiguando la caída.

-¡Que pasa!¡¿Sasuke te encuentras bien? -Decía alterado suingetsu.

El Uchiha se sujetaba con fuerza la cintura de la pelirosa, el dolor había regresado con más fuerza de la que tenía, gimió adolorido. El hombre de cuerpo robusto se giro rápidamente.

-Llamare a un doctor.

-¡E-Espera! No es necesario, Juugo. -Dijo sasuke entrecortado.- Solo necesito, descansar. Llévanos a casa, suingetsu…

Sasuke observo como el grandulón lo miraba como si estuviera demente o algo por el estilo. El peliblanco por su parte, simplemente elevo sus hombros en un gesto de "Lo que sea". Nuevamente el Uchiha intento levantarse, pero fue detenido por la pelirosa a lo cual le miro un poco ido.

- Deja que ellos se encarguen.

El suave tono de su voz le hizo sentirse extrañamente bien, algo que solo sucedía con una persona y sin embargo en ese momento sentía que solo podía confiar en aquel ser disfrazado. Suspiro, recostándose nuevamente en el regazo de ella. Suingetsu abrió sus ojos sorprendido, aquello era impresionante y nuevo para el.

-Esta inconsciente…-Llamo la atención de los demás. Entrecerró sus orbes jade sintiendo la respiración del pelinegro serena.- ¿Podríamos llevarlo a casa?

-Claro.- Juugo cargo al pelinegro con rapidez.- Sígame, señorita.

La chica asintió siguiendo por detrás al peli naranja. Suingetsu les seguía desde muy atrás observando atento a la sorprendente desconocida. Una vez fuera del edificio y tras recibir miles de miradas y susurros llegaron al automóvil negro que ya les esperaba. El de cabellos blancos abrió la puerta de atrás permitiendo que Juugo recostara al muchacho en el sillón. La pelirosa no se hizo esperar y entró junto a sasuke. Los otros dos entraron en la cabina delantera y emprendieron marcha.

El largo día que había iniciado esa mañana, estaba por terminar.

¿Onta, Luu-chan? ¡Aquí ta!

Ok, ok, eso a sido algo bobo. (Sonrisa nerviosa) Un muy buen día tengan ustedes, muchas gracias por leer el capitulo de hoy. Ojala fuera de su agrado.

Bien, resumiendo: Ya hemos visto la confirmación del asunto pendiente que sasuke y el demonio habían dejado desde hace muchos años atrás. Por suerte ya en el siguiente capitulo el "sakura" aparecerá en el texto ¡Wii! XD Otra cosa ¿Lograron reconocer al rubio del taxi? (Risa) Supongo que si, demasiado evidente de quien se trataba ¿verdad?

Nuevamente, agradezco que se tomen el tiempo para leer y comentar este fic, como ya saben son ustedes los que hacen que este fic sigua publicándose. Sin más me despido de ustedes, espero sus review y su presencia en la próxima vez. ¡Bye, Bye chuu!


	7. Chapter 6

Capitulo 6: Extrañas situaciones.

_¿Mentir? Cómo saber que es mentira, si no conoces la verdad de las cosas._

_._

-¡Listo hemos llegado!

Suingetsu abrió la puerta del departamento asiéndose a un lado dejo pasar al otro hombre que llevo al Uchiha hasta su habitación. Sus ojos se volvieron a la muchacha que se mantenía fuera de la estancia. Ante la acusadora mirada que hozuki le mandaba, ella se giro a él, encontrándose con la seriedad de su rostro.

-Entre por favor, no se quede ahí…-Mencionó haciendo un movimiento con su mano.- Las mujeres tan bonitas como usted no pueden ser tan tímidas ¿o si?

Ella alzo una ceja y entro en la estancia con algo de duda.

-Gustas sentarte en el recibidor o…

-Quisiera estar con sasuke…-interrumpió.- ¿Puedo?

- He…claro. Sube las escaleras, la primera puerta a la derecha. Yo subiré en un momento; hare un poco de té.

Sin contestar, se encamino a las escaleras observando desde la misma al peliblanco encaminándose rumbo a la cocina. Una vez frente a la puerta del dormitorio de sasuke, tomó un poco indecisa la perilla pero justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió.

-¡Oh perdóneme! casi choco contra usted…

-No ahí problema, Juugo-san. -El chico paso a su lado mientras ella se metía en la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Miro a su alrededor admirando la estancia para después volverla al pelinegro. Avanzo con firmeza hacia él, tomando asiento a las orillas de la cama. Contemplo el rostro durmiente del chico sonriendo ligeramente mientras con su mano derecha acariciaba su mejilla con un cariño inexplicable.

-Creí que todo había sido un sueño. –Los ojos verdes brillaron emocionados al ver como sasuke abría los suyos y le miraba fijamente.- Suena algo estúpido, pero así fue.

-Eso quisieras, mocoso. De seguro te arrepientes de esto.

Sasuke levanto su mano y sujeto la que le acariciaba la mejilla, la acerco a sus labios depositando un suave beso en ellas. Los ojos jade del demonio brillaron más.

-No me arrepiento. –Aseguro. Ella suspiro, tomando con sus manos las muñecas del joven.- Solo me es difícil de creer que alguien como tu este aquí, que seas real.

-Soy real, sasuke. –Lentamente coloco las manos del mismo en su rostro, le miro fijamente mientras sonreía– Y estoy aquí por ti. Para ti.

La puerta resonó, haciendo que la joven se alejara de él. Sasuke miro cansado la puerta por la que entraba suingetsu con una bandeja en mano.

-Ya despertaste. Espero ya estés un poquito mejor, ¡Jefe! –Dejo la charola en la mesita de noche.- Traje esto para los dos. Supongo que te quedaras aquí ¿no?

- ¿Uh? No creo que…

-Por supuesto…-interrumpió Sasuke a la pelirosa.-…Vivirá aquí.

-¡Valla privilegio! Eres la primera persona que vivirá en este lugar. Nadie ni siquiera su mejor amigo a dormido en este departamento. -Su mirada se volvió pervertida.- ¿Qué piensas hacer con ella aquí sola contigo sa-su-ke?

El tono pícaro que salió en la ultima frese de suingetsu, logro hacer que la demonio enarcara una ceja con credulidad. ¿Acaso estaba insinuando que ella y sasuke tendrían sexo? Una de las almohadas de la cama salió disparada hacia suingetsu que magistralmente logro esquivar. Sasuke respiraba furiosamente con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas algo que saco la risa del hozuki.

-¡Eres un estúpido, maldito degenerado!

-¿Ahora yo soy el degenerado? –Comento ofendido.- ¡Yo no soy el que ha dejado quedarse en mi casa a una mamacita!

_Mamacita._

Una vena se marco en su frente, de solo recordarlo. Nuevamente sasuke arrojo un proyectil, siendo esta vez en lugar de una almohada la taza de té que tenia a un lado. El de ojos lavanda se agacho rápidamente haciendo una mueca.

-¡Estás loco! ¡¿Como se te ocurre lanzarme eso?

Suingetsu grito lo anterior girándose para apuntar la taza rota en el suelo. Sasuke sonrió perversamente. La pelirosa no pudo evitar un escalofrió de terror. Suingetsu se disponía a gritar nuevamente, volviéndose nuevamente al pelinegro para hacerlo. _Grave error_. La segunda taza salió disparada dando en el estomago del exaltado ojilavanda haciéndolo gritar de dolor por el contenido caliente derramado sobre él. Se dejo caer sin aire y con ardor al suelo, la mujer se mordió los labios para no reír y el Uchiha sonrio triunfante.

-¿Dónde quedo el respeto a tu jefe, idiota?

- ¡U-Ugh!…Creo que no podre presentarme mañana. –Se levanto adolorido.- Merezco unos días de recuperación…

- Yo no te veo muy mal, además aun ahí mucho trabajo que hacer. Por el momento creo que sería bueno que te marcharas a tu casa, duermas un poco y te veo mañana por la mañana en mi oficina.

La pelirosa sonrió burlona, le gustaba el humor negro y la arrogancia del pelinegro. Por el contrario el adolorido suingetsu se dirigió lentamente a la puerta mirando a sasuke una última vez con el ceño bastante fruncido.

-¡S-Seguro Jefe! -Dijo con respeto fingido.- Estaré ahí temprano. Que pase buenas noches señorita…Bueno, ¿Cual es su nombre?

La chica pego un salto y miro asustada a sasuke que se tenso devolviéndole la mirada. Suingetsu esperaba impaciente, ¿Qué no entendían que le dolía estar de pie con semejante ardor? Sasuke detallo el rostro de la joven e instantáneamente le vino a la mente el momento en que la conoció.

"_-Yo soy la flor del infierno, unos de los tres grandes del Gahena…"_

Flor. 

Sonrió a sus adentros, había encontrado un nombre que sería perfecto para ella.

-Sakura…Su nombre es Sakura. –Termino mirando a su empleado.

-¡Lindo nombre! ¿Apellido?

La pelirosa hizo una mueca de desagrado. Miró al humano frente a ella con irritación ante la pregunta formulada por el mismo ¿Por qué no se largaba de una vez? Abrió sus labios dispuesta a decirle unas cuantas palabras para mostrar su incomodidad ante su curiosidad pero el pelinegro intervino.

- Eso no te incumbe, deja de ser tan chismoso y vete a casa que como ya te he dicho quiero que estés mañana temprano en la oficina.

-¡Que amargado eres! Eres un envidioso.

-Y tu eres un renacuajo exasperante. –Contraataco el Uchiha observando al hozuki abrir la puerta para marcharse.- No olvides llevarme un café bien cargado.

-¡Claro jefecito! Maldito…-Susurro entre dientes.

Suingetsu salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Sasuke rió sutilmente cuando oyó lo último proveniente de su colega, sakura se levanto y comenzó a recoger cada uno de los pedazos rotos de la taza del suelo.

-¿Qué estas asiendo? -El muchacho guardo silencio instantáneamente y la miro con extrañeza.

Ella le miro por unos instantes para después volver a lo que estaba.

- Estoy limpiando el tremendo desorden que han dejado tú y tu amigo en su pequeña pelea.

Sasuke chasqueo la lengua cruzándose de brazos.

-El no es mi amigo, es solo un colega de trabajo. Aprecio su colaboración y lo que hace por mi pero no lo considero un amigo y estoy seguro de que él tampoco me ve como uno.

Sakura se levanto del suelo y con la mirada busco un lugar donde depositar las piezas de porcelana. A unos metros del Uchiha localizo un cesto, se encamino a él y dejo dentro los pedazos de la taza. Sacudió sus manos y avanzo a la puerta en silencio. El pelinegro le miraba atento, hasta que desapareció por la puerta.

Minutos después regreso con una silla en sus manos, sasuke ladeo la cabeza confundido. Ella se acerco y se sentó en la silla que cargaba a unos centímetros de la cama. Suspiro cerrando sus ojos a lo que sasuke carraspeo haciendo que sakura abrió un solo ojo, mirándole.

-¿Qué sucede?

-¿Qué sucede de qué?

Una vena se salto en su frente otra vez. Primero Ino, luego el idiota de suingetsu y ahora hasta su demonio personal. Parecía que ahora todos querían joderle el día, al menos, lo que quedaba del mismo.

-Tanto te incomoda estar cerca de mí. –Sasuke deseo haberse mordido la lengua, pero era inevitable. Al parecer se había tomado la libertad de ser posesivo con ella.

Ella suspiro, cerrando nuevamente su ojo. Se cruzo de brazos y piernas dispuesta a mantenerse callada. El pelinegro aguardo en silencio logrando impacientarla.

-No se trata de mi, mocoso. Prefiero que estés cómodo y descanses. Cerrar el pacto te ha desgastado, a decir verdad, me has sorprendido y mucho.

-No entiendo porque. –Bufó algo irritado.- Un demonio como tú debió haber visto lo mismo una y otra vez ¿no?

Ella rio recargándose más cómodamente en el respaldo de la silla. _Si como no._ Eso fue lo que sasuke entendió con la mirada que le mando.

-De hecho…eres mi primer contratista. Solo una vez pise el mundo humano y no fue mucho tiempo. –Sasuke le miro intensamente.- Todo demonio conoce la forma y el reglamente en cuanto a los contratos, por lo que no es necesario tener un cifrado dé contratistas.

Sakura se levanto de la silla y camino hasta la gran ventana que llevaba al balcón de esa habitación. Miro sin interés las calles infestadas de automóviles, se giro a él y se recargo en el marco de la ventana.

- ¿Quieres saber no? –Sasuke asintió. Tomo aire dispuesta a continuar.- Digamos que por mandato del dueño del averno, estoy atada a permanecer encerrada en el abismo. Que es el sitio donde solo las almas seleccionadas por él, pueden residir y volverse en demonios bajo mi mandato. O alimentarme si es que me apetece.

Sakura suspiro y miro con seriedad al muchacho, quien ahora miraba la nada de sus sabanas azules.

- Las cadenas del infierno son imposibles de romper, a menos que seas Satanás o el mismo Dios.

-Eso explica el porque el día que te vi por primera vez, en tus manos aparecieron esos grilletes.

-Exactamente.

-Entonces… ¿Cómo es que estas aquí?

La pelirosa guardo silencio. El joven suspiro recargándose en la cabecera de la cama, esperando que retomara su discurso. Ella le miro con un poco de duda.

-_Eso es lo que quiero averiguar_. Ese día, la fuerza negativa con la que me llamaste logro debilitar el sello que me tenía cautiva para acudir a ti, pero al desaparecer el poder del mismo volvió junto a esas cadenas. Sin un contrato de por medio me vi obligada a regresar.

Avanzo hasta el escritorio situado al otro lado de la habitación, sentándose cómodamente en la pequeña silla giratoria. No se explicaba el porque estaba contándole aquello a ese humano normalmente ella era muy callada. Sasuke sonrió observando que sakura realizaba un puchero mientras pensaba en algo. Como si fuese una niña de apenas 5 años. Sin embargo, ella no era una niña, ni mucho menos humana.

Era un demonio en forma humana que parecía tener una personalidad hecha perfectamente a ella: extravagante, exótica y única. No era una niña, ella era una mujer que daba a una edad similar a la suya fuese su verdadera apariencia o no. ¿Podría detener su envejecimiento u ocultarlo? Un cuerpo perfecto y deseable a todo hombre ¿Eso también podría ser una ilusión? ¡Hasta podría ser que no fuese mujer!

Agito su cabeza fuertemente con disgusto.

-Deja de hacer eso. –Comento sakura bastante extrañada por su acción.- En fin, para cuando regrese al Manmaden caí nuevamente en un sueño "eterno" o eso debía ser si _esa voz_ no me hubiese llamado constantemente.

-¿Voz? –Cuestiono sasuke con más curiosidad.

-Si. Una voz aparecía en ciertos lapsos y sin saber como lograba despertarme. En uno de esos lapsos, mis cadenas desaparecieron y fue cuando al contestarle me vi transportada al mundo humano.

- Eso no explica como diste conmigo. Ni como sabias de mí.

-Cierto, he de decir que yo tampoco sabia porque estaba aquí. Hasta que te vi salir de tu departamento. –El moreno le miro sorprendido. Ella entrecerró los ojos.- Ahí fue cuando recordé todo, aunque solo sabia tu nombre y no recordaba tu apellido. Así que asiendo uso de mi poder, te seguí y llegue a la empresa. De ahí en más, ya sabes el resto.

-Hmp, bastante raro el sistema de localización que parecen tener todos los demonios. Por cierto, según se los demonios siempre piden el alma de la persona con la que pactan y aunque en el texto decía que no era necesario…Me resulta extraño.

-Tsk, cuando te vi no parecías tan hablador. Supongo que la curiosidad nos gana a muchos ¿no? –Ignoro olímpicamente la fulminante mirada que el Uchiha le lanzo ante su comentario.- No lo hice porque me interesas bastante, tu alma es diferente, eres diferente. Ahí algo oculto en ti y quiero saber que es.

-Eso mismo pienso yo de ti. –Siseo sasuke.- Me atraes bastante, sakura.

Sasuke le miro fijamente mientras se preguntaba si no había sido bastante directo, por su parte sakura se sorprendió al caer en cuanta de lo que le comentaba el mismo con seriedad. La pelirosa bajo el rostro manteniéndose silenciosa. El Uchiha se aseguraba mentalmente a si mismo que no se arrepentía de lo que había dicho.

No sabía absolutamente nada de sakura. Pero aun así, la sentía familiar, conocida…Algo dentro de sí parecía crecer a cada instante en su corazón. O más bien, sentía que ese sentimiento ya existía pero que no había despertado hasta que la conoció.___Y él lo sabía, no era normal._ Sonrió ante la ironía de la situación, no llevaban ni un día de conocerse y el ya le quería, le deseaba.

Ya la había tomado como algo de su propiedad.

Quería que ella sintiese lo mismo que él sentía sin poderlo definirlo, deseaba que de alguna manera ella no fuera una simple ilusión como anteriormente había pensado. Que ella no lo hiriera más. _Deseaba_ _que curara su maltratado corazón_. Una mueca de cansancio apareció en el rostro del pelinegro, misma que no paso desapercibida por sakura, quien no había mencionado nada en absoluto después de lo que sasuke había soltado.

-Es tarde, descansa. Yo leeré todos los libros que tienes en ese estante, por lo que veo ahí se encuentra todo lo referente a tu trabajo ¿no?

-Hmp… -Sonrió.- No se te escapa nada ¿he?

Ella le sonrió y los ojos negros brillaron con algo similar a la emoción. ¿Estaba bien sentir todo eso que ella despertaba en él? No lo sabia, pero le agradaba hacerlo.

-Debo conocerte perfectamente para poder complacerte y que nada nos tome desprevenidos como eso de mi "nombre". Seré la única persona que en verdad te conocerá y tal vez la única en quien podrás confiar.

-Hn, me siento alagado. –Comento.- _Madame Zazu_.

-¡Genial! Aparte de preguntón, sarcástico. –Sasuke sonrio mientras ella rodaba los ojos con impaciencia.- ¿Sabes? Empiezo a reconsiderar matarte…

-Es bastante tarde, querida. –Le comento.- Estas sometida a mí y a mis deseos.

-Si, si lo que digas ¡Oh gran Sasuke-sama!

Sasuke enarco una ceja ¿De donde salió esa alabanza? Aunque el hecho de que la pelirosa no captara la _intención oculta_ en su frase le hizo sonreír de medio lado. Parecía que sakura era un poco distraída cuando le dominaban otras cosas, como por ejemplo, la impaciencia. La pelirosa se levanto y camino al estante sacando una fila de libros para después sentarse con ellos en el escritorio. Sasuke se recostó suavemente, sin despegar la mirada de la espalda de la chica.

-Apagare la luz para que puedas dormir.

- Si haces eso, no podrás leer.

-No te preocupes, ser un demonio tiene sus ventajas y una de ellas es el poder ver en la oscuridad. Que tengas dulces pesadillas.

Volvió a su lectura, no sin antes levantar su mano y chasquear sus dedos con lo cual automáticamente las luces se apagaron. Como primera reacción sasuke se sorprendió para después dejarse caer completamente en la cama.

-Buenas noches…Sakura.

La pelirosa se giro rápidamente, observando al muchacho completamente dormido. Sonrió ligeramente y siguió con su lectura.

_-"Sakura ¿he?." –_Pensó con algo de alegría.- No es un mal nombre, podría acostumbrarme.

¡Termino!

Enserio, creo que me saldrá algún tumor en el trasero por pasármela sentada frente a la computadora ¡Ba, no importa! Por ustedes hago lo que sea. Una vez mas el capitulo de hoy se termino, espero que haiga sido de su agrado.

¿Saben? hoy amanecí con el pie izquierdo… Pero ver sus comentarios respecto a la continuidad del fic me quitaron el costal de frustración que tenia, ahora estoy Super feliz ¡ha, ha! Los adoro, no tengan la duda de eso. ¿Se dieron cuenta? ¡Sip, después de tanta espera, "sakura" aparece en el texto! Me tarde, pero creo que valió la pena. También espero que la explicación que se da sobre la existencia de sakura en el infierno (Bueno, solamente un poco de la misma).

¡Omg, se termino mi tiempo! Me despido de ustedes mandándoles a todos un enorme abrazo; esperando contar nuevamente con su hermosa presencia en el siguiente capitulo. No se olviden de comentar, su opinión es importante para que un escritor pueda seguir complaciendo a sus lectores. ¡Alabados sean! ¡Nos vemos en la siguiente vez, Sayonara!


End file.
